Baúl de momentos
by TheLadyIvanov
Summary: Hay momentos, que son mejor no recordarlos encerrados en un baúl. Serie de escritos, subidos de tono. SasuNaru.
1. Paraíso

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, no obtengo ganancia por este medio.**

**Parejas: Sasuke / Naruto**

**Esta será una serie de escritos sobre esta pareja, si no te gusta el yaoi, favor que abandones este lugar. **

**Advertencias: Yaoi, subidas de tono. **

**Enjoy! **

--

_Momento: Paraíso_

Sordos sonidos aullaron en su cráneo, indicando el sojuzgador ataque de ansias que embargó su paladar cuando sus nocturnas esferas oculares encontraron contradicción con el círculo blanco que se dibuja en las pupilas marinas contrarias

Sordos sonidos aullaron en su cráneo, indicando el sojuzgador ataque de ansias que embargó su paladar cuando sus nocturnas esferas oculares encontraron contradicción con el círculo blanco que se dibuja en las pupilas marinas contrarias.

Los siete meses que llevas en su dominio mental, reclamaron la reverencia adecuada, acomplejando su cuello a semejanza de colmillos rabiosos lacerándolo a profundidad hasta la carne oculta de su columna. Cual tenebroso delirio de muerte lenta, el suspiro se paseó en su cavidad bucal sin buscar colarse entre la piel y los dientes, muriendo entonces en la punta de la lengua, abandonando el mundo sin llegar a ser ejecutado.

Despidió en un respiro a la escasa luz de luna que se adentraba por la ventana, arropando a sus ojos negros con sus párpados resecos por su somnoliento existir. Ahogo su oxígeno por fin en un cuerpo antes virgen y harto explorado, atreviéndose como mortal que es, a juzgar el universo quimérico expuesto en piel bronceada.

-Sasuke... – constantes gemidos rayando en lamentos, acarician los pabellones de sus orejas, encontrando más tarde acomodo en el alba de su cuello. Sonríe entonces fascinado porque obtiene el efecto deseado por el hechizo que preparan sus deseosos labios y saliva en los hombros leonados que tanto anhela.

Cada ápice descolorido de su pecho y extremidades, se encuentra inerme de moral, más infestado en pecado. Ha dado la espalda a todo una y otra vez, más termina dando frente a la respuesta más obvia de todas: que nunca se decidirá del todo. Mientras, gotas de sudor frío moldean su pecho firme, empapando paso a paso la columna desnuda que choca con el mismo. Ahondando en su psiquis perdida en el vaivén que mantenía su viva cadera, dejando vagar a sus enmarañadas neuronas a territorios vírgenes, exorbitantes, placenteros y confinados a secretos mundanos ocultos bajo sus encuentros furtivos.

¿Sería esto el cielo alcanzado al fin?

Si el paraíso despilfarraba olor a muerte segura, orgasmos eternos y sangre egoísta derramada, ha habitado en las tinieblas de la perfección desde el preciso momento en que se dedicó a fundir la palidez de su boca con la de Naruto Uzumaki.

**Notas: Salió de la casi nada para terminar aquí. Más que nada, es Sasuke siendo enemigo de Konoha, acostándose con Naruto. No quise ser muy explícita en este, más que nada lo que se piensa. Si alguien se pregunta por qué muerte segura, es porque ambos saben que esto no duraría tanto y que en algún momento terminarán asesinándose aunque les duela. ¿Alguna dedicación? A mi padre, el sabe porqué n.n **


	2. Pasión

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes. No obtengo ganancia por este medio. **

**Parejas: Sasuke y Naruto. **

**Advertencias: Yaoi. Subidas de tono. Si no eres fan de esta categoría, por favor abandona este escrito. **

--

_Momento: Pasión_

Una brisa lenta y considerada, se pasea por su rostro, alborotando con calma masiva sus cabellos rubios. Su mente se revoluciona conforme la noche toma su ritmo, con las sombras que danzan entre su vientre, acariciando sus deseos recogidos. Esperando por que _él _los despierte.

No demora en comprender el mensaje tan palpable.

Sus labios se juntan, formando una unión tan complicada y simple, que muchos demoran en entender cómo lo hacen. Naruto se regocija, porque ese sabor lo lleva de la mano por un sendero marino, repleto de fragancias embriagadoras. ¡Y es que no hay mejor receta gastronómica que esa! Al menos eso le gusta decir. Le ayuda a dormir en las noches si sabe que ha logrado probar los mejores labios de este condenado mundo.

Como si se hundiese en la más cálida arena de la playa, su cuerpo se amolda hasta encontrar una silueta dibujada en su colchón viejo y cansado de recibir las embestidas de los dos amantes. Pero él nunca se queja. Es algo bueno de los objetos sin vida.

Simula un quejido, cuando lo siente juguetear con aquella piel tan preciada para su sexualidad. Muerde sus labios hasta sentirlos hinchados. Qué bien se siente y cuanto odia hacérselo saber. Siguiendo su paseo mental por la playa, siente ahora la fuerza del mar, chocando a su valiente cuerpo que se niega a escapar de su fortaleza. En cierto sentido, disfruta de su peligro inminente.

"No te detengas... Nunca teme"

Quiere decir, pero el proceso toma demasiado y se estanca en su garganta. Hay una sobrepoblación de actos simultáneos maniobrando en su cuerpo como para que pueda actuar con la normalidad. Puntas de cabellos negros y tersos, que representan una molestia agradable a su nariz; unos condenados labios que traen las mejores condolencias para su decadente mentalidad; unas manos limpias y pálidas, que cumplen el trabajo de palpar cada curva en su cuerpo (incluyendo _esa _zona), como si fuesen escultoras de una obra de arte: la pasión.

El volcán que se forma en tu vientre anuncia su erupción y se manifiesta sin piedad con su último gemido. Su espalda se alza, formando un arco extravagante en su cuerpo. No hace falta que él diga algo, todo se sabe. Pero siente la necesidad de hacer notar su necesidad por decirlo. Por eso dirige su mirada azul a la negra y se queda pasmado por la intensidad del llamado que esta hace.

¿Por qué no lo dice? Sólo son dos palabritas. Claro... Pero si significado es demasiado extenso, complicado e incluso perverso si se mira con detenimiento. Mejor será callar. Sabe que algún día lo dirá. Cuando deje de sentir esa mirada anhelante, cuando deje de sentir sólo la locura que trae la pasión, cuando olvide como utilizar sus neuronas correctamente, lo dirá.

Lo ve acercarse una vez más, con una sonrisa clavada en su boca. Roba un débil beso que consigue arrebatar su última atadura de cordura.

-No te canses dobe, que ni siquiera has sido mío aún...-

**Notas: Me propuse hacer una lista de momentos, especiales. Creo que abarcaré diez, a menos que me inspire demasiado xD. No creo que sigan una secuencia, por ahora serán todos independientes. Como siempre, disfruten y gracias por sus comentarios. **


	3. Delirio

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes. No obtengo ganancia por este medio. **

**Advertencia: Este escrito contiene una escena de masturbación, asi que si no eres fan de esto o del género yaoi, eres libre de retirarte.**

**Pareja: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki. **

**Enjoy!**

--

_Momento 3: _Delirio.

_-Ya faltan tres dìas, espérame teme….-_

Podrían haber transcurrido bien unos cuatro minutos con sus negros luceros fijos en la pantalla de su móbil, repasando el mensaje de texto hasta el tedio. Al finalizar su vista en el punto, la vuelve a posar sobre la palabra "tres", como un ave retornando gloriosa a su nido en el árbol. Siguiendo las pausadas reacciones de sus neuronas, una sonrisa se va acoplando lenta a sus labios solitarios. Es un resultado imposible si se niega el gozo que aumenta en su pecho cada vez que recuerda la cantidad de días que debe esperar por _su _dobe.

Siempre había tenido el conocimiento de los constantes viajes de su rubio amante, mas nunca podía acostumbrar a sus rutinarias hormonas trabajadoras ha pasar las frías noches solo en su cama. Se había hecho hábito amanecer con una masa cómoda y cálida bajo su piel y con esa sensación cosquillosa despertando en su vientre. Es que ambas carnes se comprendían inherentes, simplemente desconocían el abandono carnal.

"Maldito cabrón"

Aún sosteniendo la actitud de brula irónica clavada en el rostro, tecleó en su móbil hasta dar con el buzón de mensajes vocales. Se leía ahora en la breve pantalla el nombre del autor que dejaba un mensaje: Tu dobe; nombre que decidió el mismo pendejo con el que comparte lecho. Apretó el botón de aceptar y acercó el celular a su oído derecho, dispuesto a atender con sus cinco sentidos a la marea de ilusiones férreas que de seguro atacarían a su ego en cuanto escuchara esa voz.

Al momento presciso del inicio del mensaje, la noche hizo su aparición en sus ojos, porque arropó a sus luceros con los párpados. La voz presente en el aparato estaba brindando la mejor cura para su delirio mundano. Puertas grandes y ruidosas se abrían con presteza, revelando el utópico contenido oculto detrás de las mismas.

_-¿Me vas a tener esperando?- _

Con cada militante demanda, los poros de su blanquecina piel repasaron todos los recorridos corporales que llevan los dedos del Uzumaki en cada ocasión que se aceran sus cuerpos. Eran esas extremidades benditas las que pintaban el deseo más ferviente; los que confinan su astuta vista a la ceguera total y eran las gladiadoras principales en la disputa contra su cordura.

Las conocía sabias acariciando su cuero cabelludo azabache, perdiéndose en los confines de su cuello, degustando las mareas de su pecho agitado; mostrando su dominación mediante las fuertes líneas rojas que dibuja en su espalda cada vez que atraviesa su cuerpo con la clásica euforia que le trae el placer.

Por supuesto, que ningún roce a su cuerpo es comparado con el magnificente toque de las manos morenas en su exitación y es allí, entre ellas, donde añora ver a Dios.

Como si se tratase de un títere maniobrando en alguna obra, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar a la voz y los recuerdos que aparentemente, seguían masajeando sus hormonas desmedidas. Las palmas de sus manos, visitaban los espacios aclamados como propiedad de Naruto, asemejando la sensación suave que le brinda el otro roce. Aturdido, dejó de negar que no le era posible sobrevivir apretando sus labios y liberó su gemido, aullando para nivelar su presión sanguínea.

Poco a poco, fue descendiendo hasta alcanzar a la carne que ahora representa su mejor presa. Hundió sus dedos dentro del hueco de su cremallera, encontrando pronto el meollo de sus placeres. El cielo chocó con violencia en su cabeza, apagando cualquier sonido perturbante para su persona y abnegando su realidad por su entusiasmo sugerido.

-…- movía sus labios empapados, moldeando su contorno bucal; yacía ahora entre novas y supernovas, que suspicases, se detenían a su lado para estallar sobre su cuerpo.

Restriega el labio superior con el inferior, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez, asemejando el pard de labios que luchan con su propiedad a diario. El rítmico movimiento labial, deja de lado la mecánica situaciíon, terminando de admitir la famélica necesidad subyagante en su vientre retorcido, por el simple placer ilusorio de remontar su mente a los encuentros pasionales que ambos tienen en el mismo sitio.

Acariciando con paciencia la utopía creada, jura que esta a su lado, obteniendo el mismo poco oxígeno que su compañero. Sueña con ese roce mágico en su entrepierna, elevando su líbido a límites inóspitos y apresando su lento conocimiento en las presiones de las montañas del deseo.

Ruega por más, desapareciendo su cuello en el respaldar del sillón, el cual cruje por el movimiento compuesto entre su tórax y su vehemente cadera. Quería abandonar las matices de su actual situación y encontrar en los rugidos de la lujuria una secuela perfecta.

Un último suspiro soñador y la inconfundible tensión pélvica/toráxica, acompañó la humedad en su palma. El orgasmo sopesó en su vientre plano, alimentándose de los descuidos fugaces que los toques a su miembro dejó. Sus caderas elevadas probaron el adíos de su locura y gruñó después molesto al chocar con la soledad de su sala de estar.

Una vez recuperó el aliento y la poca visibilidad real, por curiosidad, ojea el último mensaje de texto, dando con el mismo enunciado de antes. Volvió entonces la burla a su rostro para luego expresar en palabras su realidad para los próximos días.

-Jode, y aún faltan noches… -

**Notas: Wooosh, he vuelto luego de tanto luchar contra la maldad en mi pc! Al fin la arreglaron n.n Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Aparte de que disfruté haciendo este escrito. Últimamente estoy explorando estos lados sensuales que la verdad me agradan bastante. Gracias a todos aquellos que leen y también a quienes se molestan en dejar comentarios. **


End file.
